


Carolina Breeze

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Roanoke
Genre: Cuddling, Domesticity, In which Edward is a blankets thief and Guinness is happy to share his bed regardless, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-coital implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: Guinness revels in the domesticity of being able to sleep in Edward's bed with him in his Carolina home.





	

The cool Carolina air that wafted through the windows of Edward Mott's bedroom awoke Guinness. He was half-draped in the heat of Edward, the aristocrat pillowed on his chest, sleeping soundly. The other half of his body was chilled from the air, Edward having taken claim of the heavy duvet and silk sheets. A slow smile crossed Guinness' lips.

It took no small feat of maneuvering for Guinness to disentangle his limbs from Edward's and slip from bed. He padded across the cold hardwood floor and closed the windows he had opened after their love-making. When he climbed back into bed, Edward's sleepy, unfocused gaze landed upon his face. A question rose upon the aristocrat's lips, and Guinness hushed him with a small kiss. 

"It's cold, and the blankets are all yours." He explained softly, tugging the comforter back over them and opening his arms.

Edward smirked sleepily and curled into Guinness again, resting his head in the curve where Guinness' neck met his shoulder. One leg slipped over Guinness' waist, and an arm slipped around Guinness' chest to lay claim to his hand. Guinness squeezed Edward's fingers lightly, basking in the sensation of this domesticity with his lover.

In Boston, they had found themselves seeking pleasure discreetly, as Edward worried for the health of his wife were she to discover their transgressions. The idea for Edward's Carolina home had been a jest of a suggestion spoken by Guinness. 

"We should go away," he'd suggested, fingers carding through Edward's hair as they lay entwined on the servant's shoddy bed. "You and your art and I. Say, to Carolina." He chuckled at his own pipe dream, but when he saw the way Edward's eyes had lit up, he felt hope rise in his belly. It was all he'd wanted to be able to be by Edward's side. He was content with hiding in Boston, but here in Roanoke, they could do as they pleased.

Guinness had hardly spent a night out of Edward's bed since the aristocrat had arrived.

Edward's hand travelled slowly up Guinness' bare chest, swirling a nail lightly around Guinness' nipple, then cupped Guinness' cheek. "I love you." He murmured, his breath ghosting across the other's neck. 

Guinness smiled up into the canopy of the four-post bed. "And I love you, moyo wangu." 

Edward's mouth closed over Guinness' pulse-point in a lazy kiss. He raised a mark there, then nestled back to his place in Guinness' arms. Guinness kissed the top of his head, settling down to go back to sleep, and knowing that he'd wake up, cool again, but with a warm soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Moyo wangu is Swahili for "my heart". Idk what Guinness' ethnicity is but I presume the most widely spoken African language can do for now regarding pet names.
> 
> Also I'm very glad people care of about this small ship.


End file.
